The Reptile Temple
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: There are many civilizations, but none is more mysterious than the Reptiles in the Monster World. When Randall and Fungus' best friend Cheyenne Wags discovers a book and map of an ancient reptilian civilization, they are dragged in the Jungle to search. Mixed into the group, Waternoose, Sulley and Mike join along in the expedition. Will they find the temple or die trying?
1. The Round up

Chapter 1: The Round up

Monsters. We all know the tales, the legends and the myths. Yet what we don't know is that in our closets was a world parallel of our own. But go back to before the closets, before cars, electricity, and houses, and back to the primitive age of tribes and clans. There was Four major groups, not mentioning sub-groups. The Furries, The Reptiles/Amphibians, The Avian or Feather flyers, and Aquatics/Fish clans. These Four major groups lived in the coming of age of the monster world. But of course like most intelligent beings, they all had their tiffs. But over all of them, three clans looked down on one particular tribe, the Reptilian/Amphibian tribe.

Historians never understood why it has been for centuries, even millenniums before them, it was just that way. Granted it was a poor excuse and many of them had their own theories. Some believed since they were the embodiment of evil that they old clans believed in. Some thought it was from the lack of controlling their body heat or that they were too fickle for their body types. They live on land, but kept their water-boring like scales? Was it because that they could camouflage and slither like the snakes and other reptiles that they assembled?

There was no clear answer. Yet all the way through history and time the Reptiles were looked down on and treated horribly. No one seemed to care about their culture or their life style. Some of it has managed to survive through time, but their past and culture were very largely a mystery. Any civilizations or tribes of this group had all but disappeared…. Or so we thought. There is legend that deep in the Aaahmazon Jungle that there was a Reptilian civilization. Yet there was a group of monsters that were going to set out to discover what this Reptilian civilization was and it all started with a Rock Star's passion for her love of reptiles and her best friend…

* * *

><p>It was regular day at Monsters Inc. the main power company. All the workers were doing their jobs. Down in Scare Floor F, the workers were especially at hard work. The top two scarers, James P. Sullivan and Randall Boggs, were the most hard-working monsters. Each had their eyes on the same goal; defeat the all time scare record. Yet unbeknownst to them, their day was going to be turned upside down and lead them to the wildest journey they have ever known.<p>

As everyone was working, a dog had gotten out. And as everyone knew, dogs were just as toxic as human kids. Everyone was trying to get away or catch it, but the dog kept barking and chasing them.

"Oh what are we going to do?" One of the assistants, Charlie asked.

No one had an answer, but all they needed was for someone to hit the button to call the CDA get the dog back into the door. But no one was able to get over it.

"Oh… wh-what…what are g-g-going to d-do?" Fungus gulped.

"I don't know…" Randall replied, crouching under his desk next to his terrified assistant.

"We need to find some way to get the dog back in or call the CDA," Sulley replied.

"But how is the question," Mike replied.

Sulley looked around for a way to hit the button, but with the dog was too close. Everyone was on the verge of panic. They kept running around from the dog still chasing the monsters, barking. They weren't at all aware that a visitor was there.

"Um… hello? I'm-"

Jerry sprang up and run over to the visitor. He saw that it was a thin female monster with brown fur dog ears and tail. She was wearing a black T-Shirt, a tan vest, tan cargo pants, a fedora and a green book bag on her back. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the area.

"M-Ma'am you can't be here! It's very dangerous!" He yelped as he ran over to her and grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her to safety.

"D-Dangerous?" the women beam.

She pulled away from him and ran onto the floor. She looked around for the potential danger and saw it. A brown puppy from the human world. The moment they made eye contact, the girl practically squealed in glee. Some believed that she had a death wish, other say that she would be crazy, but if anyone knew her, they would know that she loved the feel of adrenaline running through her veins. She grinned and whooped.

Fungus and Randall gasped in horror. They knew the girl. It was their long time best friend and famous rock star Cheyenne Wags.

"Cheyenne, what the hell are you doing!?" The lizard monster called out to her.

"Having the time of my life!" She told him.

The scarer and assistant shook their heads. They loved their friend, they truly did… but she was a complete nut case!

"You're insane!" he called out to her.

"I know!" she replied, pulling her backpack off and searching through it.

The puppy just looked around her and started running around her, yipping happily, thinking that it was going to play with her. She was careful not to let it touch her. She managed to find a small red ball. When she saw that the ball is what it wants, she smirked and got a plan.

"Hey Ran, I got a plan. You think this floor is up to a game of fetch?"

"Fetch? Fetch!?" George exclaimed. "We're in the mitts of a dangerous creature and you want to play fetch!?"

Randall shook his head, slowly crawling out, eyes staying on the dog that was trying to jump over the rock star. He blended and made his way over to the door that the dog came from, glad to see that it was turned off. If it was left on then the existence of the monster world would've been discovered. He climbed his way over and slithered his way onto the frame of the door. He unblended and took a hold of the door knob.

"Cheyenne, I hope I know what you're thinking, but I would really consider calling the CDA."

"Trust me, if my plan is right, we won't even need the CDA!"

Randall looked at Fungus, who only shrugged. The reptile groaned and looked back at their thrill-seeking friend, she dodging the dog with several incredible dance moves. He looked over at Charlie and motioned him over. The assistant did so, quickly made his way over.

"Charlie, when she gives us the signal you activate the door and I'll open it. Cheyenne are you ready?"

"When am I not?" She asked, then turn her attention to the dog. "You want the ball? You want the ball?"

The dog ran around her. It was excited that someone was going to play with it. She drew her arm back, aiming at the door that her friend was on top of.

"You want the ball dog? Go fetch! Randall, now!"

She threw the ball, and Charlie activated the door. Randall turned the knobbed and opened it. As the ball bounced, it went through the door and the dog followed it. Once it got through, Randall shut the door and Charlie deactivated it. Randall slid off the door as the tentacle monster deactivated the door, drawing it up and leaving the floor. The girl jumped off the desk that she was standing on.

"You are insane!" Mike shouted at her, scrambling out of the desk.

"You say insane, I say incredibly abnormal." Cheyenne told him. "Besides, I just happen to save all our lives here. And I came here for a very important reason."

"Who are you?" Betty asked.

"I'm Cheyenne Wags. Rock Star and Randall and Fungus' best friend since elementary school. If you want an autograph, then I'd be happy to, but that's not why I'm here."

Just as she was going to continue, Waternoose stepped in.

"What is going on here!?" He pointed at the girl. "You are not authorized to handle a creature that dangerous and toxic!"

During that Jerry had shut the Scare Floor down for the mean time.

"Chill out, man," She replied. "I'm here to talk to my two best friends. It's of the outmost importance."

"And what is so important that you have to risk your life?"

She pulled out a yellowing curled up piece of paper.

"This. It's ancient map detailing where to locate an ancient civilization. I have spent my life, listening to my father telling me stories of my mother's great work dedicating her life to studying Reptiles and their culture. I have followed in her footprints to doing the same. And I came to tell Randall about it. If my mom's theories are correct, and if this map will be the real deal, then I can uncover a lost civilization and uncover a lost culture! I can finally teach this world about reptiles and study what I really want!" She went over to her two friends and rolled the map on the desk.

"Wait… a lost reptilian civilization? That's crazy!" Ranft replied.

"It is not crazy!" the rock star snapped. "I have proof!"

Randall blinked. A lost civilization of his species? Of course he wanted to learn more about it! Being an orphan he didn't know much about his past, except what his adoptive parents as told him. But he still wanted to know more about his species culture. True there wasn't many facts about Reptilian culture, but every reptile wanted to know and here it was, in the hands of his best friend! He went over and looked over the map.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"I was in a library checking out a book on reptile anatomy during my tour in Slimingdale. In doing so I ended up knocking into an old book case and a really old book fell and hit me on my head and fell onto my lap. Well it opened in front of me and it revealed this map! I decided to buy the book which is all about a Reptilian tribal legend! I read the book at least three times and looked over the map. Ran, I think this could be it! We could go and discover the lost culture of the Reptiles!" Cheyenne rambled.

Randall looked over the map. It was very old, written on some sort of animal skin. There was old text that seemed to be like an ancient language or hieroglyphics. The layout of the map seemed to be in a jungle and pictures of different reptiles in ancient drawings. The text was positioned all over the corners of the map. The reptilian monster had no idea on what to make out of it.

"So… what do you suggest?" he finally asked, stopping her in her rant.

"Uh… what do you think? Go look for it! Me, you, and Fungus! After I found this map, I decided to end my tour here and spent several months researching, and putting out a new album. I have all the equipment ready, I got us plane tickets, and I already called in a favor for a tour guide down in Roarzil to help us explore the Aaahmazon jungle. Though I need to-"

The whole floor was staring at her. She wanted Randall and Fungus to go with her!? There was no way those two would or could go. Randall was a workaholic and Fungus would probably pass out or die in fear. And Waternoose would never allow them to take off work.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!" The lizard monster cried out. "We can't go! We have a job to do here. And besides it could take us months, even years to find this. Cheyenne, really I, we, would love to go with you but… we're can't. Besides do you know how many dangers are in the jungle? You might be able to survive in it. You're an adventurer! You thrive on thrills and adrenaline rush, me and Fungus… we aren't."

The Reptilian enthusiast slumped. All this hard work she's done. Everything she planned to do with her best friends… and it all shattered before her. She frowned and shook her head. No. She was not going to give up! They were going to do this until it killed her!

"Come on Randy, you have to come!" She exclaimed, taking his top hands. "I need you! You're my best Reptilian friend! To find this temple and civilization I need you! You and Fungus are the two smartest guys I know. With your scientific mind, my knowledge on reptiles and Fungus' photographic memory of everything else, we could be the ultimate team!"

Randall frowned at the old nicknamed he used to go by.

"I'm your ONLY Reptilian friend. And don't call me Randy. And besides our boss would never allow it, so even if I wanted to, I can't. And besides, I have an important engagement tomorrow."

"I know, that's why I thought you could do it today!"

The Reptile monster shook his head. Why couldn't she just understand that they can't do it? And what if one of them got hurt or sick?

"Fungus, talk some sense into her. She won't listen to me."

Just as the smaller monster was about to speak for the first time since the rock star appeared, he was interrupted by Waternoose.

"Miss, you cannot just come in here and demand to take two of my workers just for some… goose chase!"

The two workers looked at each other and stepped back. Yes it should've been Randall to talk back to his boss, but there was no chance that he was going to do it. He could lose his job! Instead they left it up to their friend. This was a fight that they did not want to get into. Randall and Fungus looked at each other. They needed to break this fight, but how?

Sulley decided that he should step in. But he needed a way to make sure that both of them don't end up doing something they regretted. Waternoose was from a long line of Scare company owners and Cheyenne was a famous rock star. If any of them decided to try and ruin each other then they had the effort and the money to do it. He went over to them and stuck himself in between them.

"How about we decide this like reasonable adults?"

Randall and Fungus had pulled their friend away from their boss.

"Screw being adults! I worked hard to do this expedition and I came all these way to help my best friend and spend quality time with them! It's not my fault that 'Noose here doesn't understand what my mom did. What I'm doing here. All he's worried about his profits!"

"I am not!" Waternoose replied.

"Then prove it! Come on this expedition." She pulled her arms away from her two friends and pointed at Randall. "Prove to me that you care about the ONLY reptile in your factory!"

Randall just blinked. He was never though the attention would be turned on him and he didn't know how handle the sudden turn of events.

"So you going to do it or not?"

Waternoose frowned and thought over his options. There wasn't much to either side. If he went then he would trek through the jungle, face perilous dangers and discover a lost civilization and be in the news, science books and magazines. If he stayed then he would be doing the same thing he's been doing.

"Fine. I'll go. This is a once in the life time opportunity and I still have a few good years left in me."

"Fantastic. Oh and I wouldn't wear a business suit. You're going to want to wear something less formal. But if you're going," she grabbed a hold of Randall and Fungus and pulled them close, "They go too."

Randall and Fungus sighed. It didn't even have to be approved by Waternoose that their fate was sealed. They were going on that trip whether they liked it or not.

"Anything you want. You're leading this expedition. But us alone aren't able to make the expedition."

"Oh, of course. We need some muscle after all. I'm strong, but that's just for fighting. The most I can lift is just music equipment." She blinked and looked at Randall, "Hey Ran, how about we-"

"No. We're not getting him. I rather take anyone else other than him."

"Aw… but he's your cousin."

"He's a jerk. Find someone else."

She shrugged and looked around and her eyes landing on Sulley. A smile on her face.

"Hey big guy. How would you like to come? It's a once in the life time opportunity."

Sulley, Randall and Mike looked at her in shock. She wanted him to go too? Out of everyone in the city, out of everyone in the factory, she wanted to bring him? Yes it was true that he was a stalky monster and he did look pretty strong. The large monster looked over at Randall. The lizard monster was practically trying not to scream at his friend and then he looked over back at Cheyenne. Should he say yes? Or no? What will happen to the company if they're gone? How long will they be gone?

"W-well uh…." He started, trying to figure out what to say.

"Of course he'll do it!"

Everyone turned to look at Mike then at Randall. He looked ready to snap at them. Before he could do so, he quickly excused himself and left the floor. Nothing was really stopping him from going. The floor was out of commission and everyone was just standing there, listening to the Rock star and her plan. Occasionally she would write a quick autograph and take a picture with one of the Scarers or assistants.

"And you are…?" she asked.

"Mike Wazowski, Sulley's best friend. And if you're taking him, you have to take me too. It's a double package."

She looked over at Fungus, non-verbally asking for his input.

"Randall w-w-won't like it, b-b-b-ut it's y-your choice."

The girl nodded.

"Alright. If you're sure Funk. Now we just need to get book on wild life in the Aaahmazon and medical supplies. You think we should bring a doctor? I know we have Randall, I mean, his mom is a surgeon. He knows lots of medical things right? And haven't you read a few medical books?"

"Y-y-yes."

"So… rely on you and Randall for medical purposes?"

The bean-shaped monster nodded. That was enough to satisfy the rock star. She pulled out a check list and started checking several items off. She turned her attention back to Waternoose.

"I would assume you should start packing. We leave tomorrow morning at 10. We're taking my jet. I'll leave you be. You obviously have lots of work to do."

Waternoose nodded and he turned address his employees. At that time Randall had just came back. He was prepared to hear what was going on when Cheyenne leaned over and kissed his cheek. He stood there in surprise, his face turning red.

"I'll see you guys at the airport at ten okay? Randall, Funk, I will see you two after your work is done. Bye."

They all watched as she walked off, then looked at Randall. He had a hand on the spot that she kissed. His face was still red, either from blushing or being embarrassed. However his face broke into a love sick grin. Fungus looked at him and chuckled.

"Alright everyone back to work. We have a lot of work to catch up on." The crab-like monster told his employees.

With that everyone went back to work, but what happened just recently replayed in their minds. What was going to happen with their top scarers and assistants on this journey? Well they were going to have to wait and see.


	2. Good-byes

Chapter 2: Good Byes

After work Randall and Fungus had met with Cheyenne and went to their apartments to pack. The whole time Cheyenne was gushing and telling them all the information they gathered. They both nodded, adding their own input when they could get the chance.

"There are all sorts of riddles and hidden messages. I even managed to contact an elderly reptile lady. She was almost 700 years old! No one as lived to be that old except your Papouli, Ran! He lived to be a thousand years old! And she even helped me translate some of the text. She told me stories and legends of the Reptilian Culture and how no one seemed to care to have written it down. So I left one of my producers to stay with her and to write down everything she had. Guys this is a revolution!"

Randall chuckled as he zipped up the last zipper of his carrying sack. He felt a twang of sadness when she mentioned his Papouli. But he covered it up with a smile.

"Well that's great. You can tell us on the plane. Now can we head to our parents houses and the graveyard so we could say our good-byes before the trip?"

She laughed and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Of course! I told our parents to meet at your parents' place. We're going to through a little going away party. You think you can bake a cake and meet us there?"

"Sure. It should take me about over a half hour. Just tell them I'm finishing packing up."

She waved at him, as she and Fungus headed out. Randall went over to his kitchen and started on his cake. Once he heard his door closed, he started pulling out pans, bowls, cake mix and everything else you used to make a cake. He planned on making the best farewell cake that he could make.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Monstropolis, Mike and Sulley were visiting their parents. Since they were dragged in, or well, since Mike dragged them in, they had to explain to their parents where they were going to be for a while. They stopped at Sulley's first. They arrived a fairly nice house.<p>

Sulley went up and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a monster about his size with dark blue fur which had noticeable amount of gray fur. The monster had a stalker built to him.

"Hey dad,"

"James." The famous retired Scarer stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… it's sorta a funny story. Can we come in? It's something that I need to tell you and mom."

The older monster nodded and stepped back to allow his son and his friend to come in. The house had quite a vintage feel if you didn't notice that the house was quite nice looking house. The furturniture looked more like from a 60s catalog. Pictures were hanging on the walls, a lamp was sitting on a desk with several magazines and books. The couch was brown with a plaid coloring to it. Mike and Sulley went over and sat down on it. They watched as Bill walked into the Kitchen, calling his wife into the living room. Mike and Sulley waited patiently for her. After a while another furred monster with horns on her head, pink fur with purple polka dots, and icy blue eyes walked in. She smiled when she saw her son and Mike.

"Jimmy, Mike! Oh it's so good to see you boys again."

"Hello Mrs. Sullivan," Mike stated politely.

"What's this discussion that you have to tell us?" She asked, sitting in a white chair with a floral design.

"Oh yes, enlighten us."

Sulley nodded and prepared himself on what he was going to tell them. If anything happened, he wanted his parents to know where his body would be and who would be responsible for pulling him into this dangerous mission.

"Well you see. We were signed up for a special expedition."

"Did you sign up for it?" Bill asked, looking suspicious.

"Well no, I didn't. Mike volunteered me for it because there was a position available in it. You see, this journey is to be taken place in the Aaahmazon jungle. And the person who is in charge actually wanted it to be with her two best friends, co-workers of ours."

"And who is the person in charge?" Sulley's mother, Lauran, asked.

"She's actually a famous rock star, Cheyenne Wags."

"Ah, yes, I remember her. She was the girl that released that hit single for Mother's Day. _My Mother's Love_. Oh it was such a sad and beautiful song. I'm sure her mother must be very proud of her."

Mike blinked. Basically everyone who had heard of the Rock Star knew that her mom had been dead since the girl was three, dying in a horrendous car accident. He wanted to say his words carefully, not wanting to upset the older women.

"Actually ma'am, her mother… has been dead since she was a little girl."

Lauran gasped at her mistake.

"Oh that poor girl! I had no idea."

"It's okay. You didn't know. But right now, we just came to tell you that she's taking us on an expedition that her mother has long for a specific group of creatures."

"And who are these creatures that the expedition is for?" Bill asked.

"Reptiles. Cheyenne found a book and an ancient map that she's taking us to the Aaahmazon to find it. Along with us, Waternoose will be going too. And the co-workers going with us our scaring rivals Randall Boggs and Fungus Oz. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

Lauran looked shocked. She didn't expect them to leave so soon. Especially to a very dangerous place with thousands of unknown creatures still lurking in the forest. She was very concern.

"So soon?"

"She's had this planned for months, mom. She's worked everything out. We're even taking her jet. She has all the supplies that are needed. All she needed was her friends, and someone who was really strong."

The two older monsters looked at each other. This was all so sudden. They had never expected for something like this to happen. But what choice did they have? They were leaving tomorrow and they didn't have much choice but to except.

"Well, at least be careful there are a lot of dangers in the jungle."

Sulley nodded. He went over and hugged his mom.

"I just wanted to let you know that I was leaving. I don't when I'll be back. But I'll be sure to call you guys when we can."

"Be sure you do." Bill told him.

"Do not worry sir. Mike Wazowski is on the case! I will be sure to keep the big guy in check." Mike replied.

Lauran chuckled at the smaller monster's antics. She hugged both of them, tears threatening to fall. She never thought that she would get to see the two boys that she loved to go off on a dangerous expedition and be so far from home. She pulled away and kissed each of them on the cheek.

"We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too." Sulley replied.

He looked over at his father. The man went over and put a hand on his shoulder. He gave a curt nod. It was only a few moments when the words finally came to him.

"Son, I'm not good when it comes to good-byes, but I'll just piggy-back on your mother's. So all I can say is… don't die out there son."

"We'll try not to." The blue behemoth replied.

With one last hug, the two monsters walked out and headed over to their next destination, over to Mike's mom.

* * *

><p>As Cheyenne and Fungus made their way over to the Randall's parents' house, they were greeted by the Boggs hateful neighbor, Mr. Plufinger. Fungus, being the friendly guy that he was, waved at him.<p>

"Good evening Mr. Plufinger! Do want some help with bringing your trash in?"

Mr. Plufinger was a lean old man with three eyes which was behind a pair of small framed glasses, two horns on the side of his head and two arms with an insect-like body. He had green skin and was using a cane. Body wise he was as lean as Randall. But he was taller than the reptile monster. His eight insect legs were supporting him up and he moved over to his garage.

"No, I don't want help from the likes of anyone that supports gay and reptilian enthusiasts. Do me a favor… stay as far away from me as possible! No good rotten…"

The old monster grumbled to himself as went back to the task of bringing his garbage can in. Fungus looked at Cheyenne who shrugged. The girl just shook her head and went up and walked in, not even bothering to knock. Over the years that Cheyenne and Fungus had known the Boggs family, they had practically came rather close. And so over time the two of them had stopped knocking, since Emilia and Cheryal knew that they were only Monsters that would come over and visit their son.

And the more they stayed over, the more they became part of the family. Once they stepped in, Cheyenne made a loud announcement that they were.

"Dad, Emilia and Cheryal, we're home!"

Fungus shook his head. He was nudged and he looked up at Cheyenne. She motioned for him to let them know that he was there too.

"Um… Mom, Dad? You here?" He called out.

"Backyard!" a voice called out.

The two monsters smiled and headed through the kitchen and out the backdoor. They walked out to see their parents waiting for them. Emilia and Cheryal were streaming up the last of the paper lanterns that they had hanging up. The yard was covered in jungle-like themes. Cheyenne and Fungus looked around and went over to their parents, hugging them in hello.

Cheyenne looked up at her father. He was a taller large burly monster with the same brown fur as his daughter. He flashed a toothy smile at her, revealing long sharp fangs. His green eyes shimmered as he looked over her. The rock star gave a yelp in surprise when he lifted her up and sat her on his shoulder like she was a little girl. He was three feet taller than her and had two buffalo like horns on his head with spikes going down his back.

"So how's my little girl been?" he asked.

Cheyenne laughed as she gripped his horn to keep from falling off his shoulder.

"Dad, I'm doing fine. I'm taking time off my music to go after mine and mom's dreams." She jumped off, his shoulder and landed in front of him. "I know this is short notice for all of you, but me, Randall, and Fungus are going on an expedition in the Aaahmazon Jungle in Roarzil."

"R-Roarzil?" Fungus' father asked.

He was a blue monster with dark blue stripes on his legs with one eye a graying brown mustache and brown comb-over hairstyle. He had the same body type as Fungus, only without the chicken legs. He was just as nervous as his son.

Standing next to him was his wife. She had three eyes which were behind purple colored glasses. Her hair was in an old fashioned style, the color purple, curving above her top eye. On the side of her head were blue fins and another one was on her back. She also had the same chicken legs that Fungus had.

Cheryal looked over at Cheyenne, worry etched all over her face.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean after all, there are so many dangers in the jungle. And not to mention that it could be so hot. You could get a heat stroke. And plus there are so many poisonous animals. And what if one of you broke a bone or something?"

"Don't worry Cheryal. Randall and Fungus has it all under control. And I have several books packed about stuff like that."

Emilia and Cheryal looked at each other. It worried them that their only child was going to a dangerous part of the world and they weren't going to be there to help him. As much as they wanted to talk them out of it, they couldn't. Their children were going on an adventure and they couldn't help but worry about them. Emilia then realized that someone was missing.

"Where's Randall at?"

"O-Oh! H-He's at his apartment f-f-finishing packing." Fungus told them. "H-He'll be here in a c-couple of minutes."

She nodded and went to bring out some food. She only hoped that her son could ease some of her fears when he arrives.

* * *

><p>Mike and Sulley had just pulled up to Mike's mom's house. Mike went over and knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. When she did, she smiled at them.<p>

"Mike! Sulley! Oh please come in. What can I do you for?" She asked as they walked in.

"Well Ma, we just have to let you know that we won't be in town for a while."

"A while?" she blinked. "How long will 'a while' be?"

Mike and Sulley looked at each other. They didn't know how they were going to explain it to her.

"You might want to sit down. What we're about to tell you is a little shocking."

She nodded and sat down. Waiting to see what her son and his best friend had to say. It was a little concerning knowing that they said was probably going to shock her. She waited for them to continue. Mike took a deep breath and grabbed her hand.

"Ma, we're going to the Aaahmazon Jungle. We're going to be gone for quite a long time."

"How long?"

"A couple of months maybe over a year," Mike told her.

"Th-th-that long!?" she exclaimed.

"Well, you see Ma; we're looking for a lost civilization so it's going to take a while. But we're going to write as much as we can. And we'll tell you want we can in our letters."

She slowly nodded. She didn't really like the fact that her only son was leaving. True she had her daughter and grandson, but it wouldn't be the same without him. She went up and hugged her son. She didn't want to let him go, so she hanged onto him as long as she could. She couldn't bare the fact that something could happen to him while he's down there.

"Be careful. Please."

"Don't worry Ma, I will."

She nodded and finally released him. She had tears in her eye. Mike frowned in sympathy and hugged her. He knew that she needed this. They weren't going to see each other for a long time. He pulled away and smiled. He hoped this would cheer her up a bit. He didn't know what else he could do but to make sure that they're last day together would be a good one.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ten in the morning."

She frowned but knew that it wasn't their choice on what time they were leaving.

"Who's in charge of this trip?"

"The famous rock star, Cheyenne Wags, has had this trip planned for months. She enrolled her two best friends, co-workers of ours to go with her. Coming along with us is our boss, Waternoose. So we're going to be looking for a lost civilization. I wish we could stay longer mom, but me and Sulley has to pack."

"Of course. I understand. Be safe you two. There are lots of dangers in the jungle. And pack lots of bug spray."

"Don't worry, we will," Sulley told her, waving good bye as they walked out.

* * *

><p>On the richer side of town, Waternoose was in his mansion, looking through items and clothing that he might needed on his trip. He looked over at the list that Cheyenne had given to him. He sighed as he looked over the items that he had gathered. Canteens, lanterns, a tent, sleeping bag, basically everything that was used for camping, but there was more to it. Now it was onto the clothes that he needed.<p>

Helping him out was his personal butler, Andrew. Andrew was a thin blue monster with seven eyes, tentacle legs, and dark blue stripes going across his back. He was wearing a suit.

"Anything you need sir?"

"Just to go some clothe shopping and to contact my eldest son. Take me to one of those sporting stores."

"Right away sir."

They headed out and went into town. They went down town and headed into one of sporting stores that were open. As he walked in, people noticed that he was in there with them. Instantly people started conversing to each other. Waternoose and Andrew paid no attention to them, instead headed over to the clothes and started looking through them. He grabbed several white and gray shirts, vests and grabbed a treckmates hat.

"M-Mr. Waternoose!" The clerk exclaimed, "What can I d-do for you?"

"Well young man I would like to purchase these clothes. You see I'm going on a scientific journey in the Aaahmazon."

"Yes of course."

Once the clothes were bought, Waternoose and Andrew walked out. They had drove back to the mansion, where Waternoose started calling his son, Henry J. Waternoose the fourth. It took a couple of rings before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Henry, this is your dad. Look, I'm going away on a scientific expedition and I need you to take over the company for a while."

"Really? Where are you going to do your research?"

"The Aaahmazon jungle. I'll be gone a couple of months. You think you can the company for me? Sure thing dad, what day should I start?"

"Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" his son's shocked voice exclaimed.

"Well the person organizing the trip had it planned to leaving at that day and I couldn't move the date, she absolutely refused. I'm just finishing up packing. I decided to leave you head of the company, since I am unable to do it for the mean time."

"Whatever you need dad,"

"Alright then, I have to go. I don't know if I'll be able to call you. But I'll send letters. Good bye."

"Bye dad. Have a safe trip."

Once the conversation ended, Waternoose went back to finish packing. This was going to be some adventure for him.

* * *

><p>Randall had just arrived at his parents' house. He would've sneaked in but it was hard when you have a cake in her arms adding a few more pounds. Nothing too heavy for him, but it would've been more difficult if he camouflaged and tried to climb the walls. So he just stuck to walking in. He looked around, finding no one in the living room.<p>

"Mom? Mama?" he called.

He frowned for a moment, thinking that no one was there, until he heard voices outside. He smiled and went out. He saw everyone was there. He went over to the table, sitting the cake down. The cake was marble, with different variations of green and brown to give the cake a jungle feel.

"It looks amazing Ran." Cheyenne smiled. "Now cut the cake! I am dying to have a piece."

"Alright, alright. Calm down, my cake isn't that good."

"No… it's better!"

Randall and Fungus couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm for the lizard monster's cupcakes. They always joked that if the cupcakes were a drug, she'd be hooked on them. For a while they were talking about what they planned on finding, all the precautions they had to take, how they were going to keep in touch, ect. Ect. Near the end, each child hugged their respected parents before they could head out.

"Oh… I'd feel better if you stayed the night with us, before you leave." Emilia replied, nearly giving her son a bone breaking hug.

"M-Mama… ch-choking… not breathing…" He gasped.

Once she heard his words, she immediately dropped him. He collapsed to the ground, gasping and choking for air. He coughed for a bit and stood up, rubbing his throat. He looked up to see the hurt in her eyes. He frowned and went over to her. He went over and pulled her into the kitchen so they could talk. He turned to her once they were alone.

"I'm sorry Randall. I keep forgetting my own strength! And I know just how fragile you are and I know that I need to be more careful, but how can I when my baby is leaving for some dangerous mission and with your medical history, your eating pattern…"

"Mama!" Randall called out, stopping his adoptive mother's ranting.

She blinked and smiled in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Honeysuckle. I'm just really worried. You've never been so far from us."

"I'll be fine Mama. Cheyenne and Fungus is there and they'll watch over me. You know those two always keep a watchful eye on me."

"That they do. But… we both know how Cheyenne is. I'm just… a little skeptical about her going. You know how crazy she gets about some… crazy life or death situation."

He chuckled.

"Well that's Cheyenne."

She nodded in agreement. He went over and hugged her. Even though he was a little less than half her side, his height different resulted in him mostly hugging her leg, like how a young child would, since they were too small to properly hug their parent. She smiled and bent down to his level so they could hug properly. He pulled back and smiled at her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, seeing since you guys are so worried, I guess I'll stay. Someone has to make sure you two don't spiral down towards insanity before I leave."

She chuckled and hugged him.

"And we're glad that it's you. Now, let's go get your stuff. And figure out where Cheyenne wants you guys to meet. Knowing her, she forgot to tell you anyways."

He chuckled and the two monsters went back to the party, knowing that tomorrow, they weren't going to be seeing each other for a very long time and it was a little unsettling for all of them, but they were going to make the best of it.


	3. The Flight and a Scheme

**Hello people! Yes, I probably should've started at the beginning of the first chapters but I am leaving notes now for you readers! So here's the third chapter and with three special monsters guest staring in the story! *Grins* They will play a big part along with our other six characters. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Flight and a Scheme<p>

The next morning, Randall had gotten up early and headed to local cemetery. He walked through the many rows of tombstones. He managed to find the one that he was looking for. He stood over and pat the stone.

"Hey Papouli. I can't stay long. I'm leaving this morning to the Aaahmazon. Cheyenne and Fungus is going too. We're looking for a lost Reptilian civilization. I wish you were here so you could do with us… this has always been your thing." He sighed, rubbing his arm. "I really miss you Papouli… but I'll do you proud. I promise I'll be safe and once I get back, you'll be the first to know or… I'll end up being with you… Good bye Papouli. And wish me luck."

He walked off and went back to his parents' house to grab his pack. Once he got all his things, he headed towards to where Cheyenne's jet was docked. He looked around to find that everyone was there. He went over to them.

"About time Ran. What took you so long?" the rock star asked.

"My important engagement. I didn't get to do it yesterday, all thanks to you."

She chuckled nervously. The lizard monster looked unamused as he glared at her. Which was quickly diverted from her pulling him and Fungus into the plane, quickly changing the conversation.

"Come on! Just wait till you guys get on the jet! You'll love it!"

"Cheyenne!" Randall exclaimed as she pulled them in.

The other three monsters followed them in. Once they saw the inside of the jet, they were surprised. The carpet was black and the walls were a royal red. There were a total of eleven chairs, a large flat screen TV next to the door of the cockpit, with a game station, several controllers, a DVD player and a karaoke machine. She was giving the tour of the plane to her younger friends, rambling as she went on about all the things that they could do.

Randall and Fungus couldn't help but share in her enthusiasm, even if the reptile monster was still a little mad at his friend. She was showing them all the movies and video games that she had. And pretty soon, the other three monsters that were unnoticed were soon in shock.

"VIDEO GAME COMPETITION 367, ACTIVATE!" The three different species of friend exclaimed together like hyperactive nerds who had just gotten their newest video game.

"I call dibs on first player!" Randall called running over to the gaming system.

"No fair! It's my system! I should get first player!" The rock star called, running after him.

"Are you two forgetting that the last time we played that you two were first players? It's my turn!" The shorter monster of the trio called.

Waternoose, Sulley and Mike were taken back from Fungus' non-stuttering tone. As long as they had known the trispecital monster, not once had he ever said a sentence that didn't held his usual nervous tone, or a word or two that he stuttered. But apparently once it was just the three of them, then they were in their own little world. Fungus was more confident and definite when it was the three of them, Randall was more open and become very bubbly yet insecure, and Cheyenne… well they knew very little about her, other than from her appearances on TV, magazines, newspapers and blogs.

The three forgotten monsters sat in three of the chairs close to each other. They couldn't blame the three friends for ignoring them. Cheyenne had basically stated that this trip was just about them and they just got dragged into it. So they were pretty much left on the sidelines.

"So… this is what we're left to? Letting those three do whatever they want while we just sit here?" Mike asked, irritated.

"Well… this is their mission. She straight up told us that that Mike."

"Yea… I know…"

Even though the Rock star didn't announce that they could do whatever they pleased, they had a good understanding that it was permitted since they were on for a couple of hours. So during that time, they took to the enjoyment of what the rock star's jet held. It was going to be a long ride

* * *

><p>Back at Monstropolis, three other monsters had gathered to talk and reconnect. They were gathered at the Growl. One monster was a grab with a with one eye, the other was a blue-like insect with for arms, and the other was a purple furred monster with two horns on the side of his head. Their names were Chet Alexander, Javier Rios and Johnny Worthington the third.<p>

"So anything new with you, Javier?" Johnny asked, taking a sip from his beer.

Javier leaned back in his chair.

"Well, Cheyenne Wags, the rock famous rock star, came by the factory today." He told his old fraternity brothers, his Hispanic accent ringing clearly as he spoke. "She is friends with a scarer and assistant. Remember Randall Boggs?"

They nodded. How could they forget? He was a freshmen and he had quit their fraternity after they lost the scare games. They tried to get to come back but he refused. No one seemed to notice him since the rest of their college years as he practically kept to himself. Yet his mood changed dramatically his sophomore year if anyone seemed to notice.

"Well apparently he, his assistant and Cheyenne are friends. Sullivan, Wazowski, and our boss Waternoose went with them to the Aaahmazon jungle so they could look for some lost civilization. Imagine all the publicity their going to get."

Johnny perked up at the mention of Sulley and Mike. He still remembered those two from college and how they had made his fraternity look like morons and he was not pleased. They had challenged him, made of fool of him and his fraternity and hit a low blow to his pride and ego. Then his thoughts turned to the rock star. He couldn't help but smile. She certainly was beautiful. Her rich brown fur, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her body having all the right curves and muscles from her dancing, she was indeed quite beautiful. If there was a change that he could get closer to her, he would do it. And that's what he planned on doing.

Chet looked at Johnny, waiting to see how he would act. He wanted to know what was going on in his mind. He was waiting for him to say something degrading about the small green monster that defied them so long ago. Instead the old Frat President stood up.

"Boys, I say we're getting into this action. Pack up and because we're reading to Roarzil!"

The other two monsters blinked at him. Was he serious? They had no idea how to go on an expedition! Plus they had jobs to do! But the Worthington heir was a stubborn monster and was going to make sure that he got what he wanted. Javier shook his head. The usual silent monster couldn't help but want to voice his disagreement, but of course, it wasn't going to happen. He was going to make sure they were going, whether they liked it or not.

"But Johnny, we've never even been camping before." Chet told him.

"Doesn't mean we can't go." Johnny replied. "Just down load a list of what you need off the internet and start shopping. We'll inform our boss' that we're going on a scientific expedition but we had to leave a day later than the others."

"_Estamos muetos_…" Javier groaned.

"Trust me Javier, we're going to be just fine," the former frat president told his best friend.

"You are _muy loco,_"

"Aw man this is going to be awesome!" Chet exclaimed. "I'm going to start right now!"

Johnny grabbed the crab monster before he could take off. He shook his head and sat him back down. They still weren't done talking.

"I wasn't finished Chet. We're going to leave tomorrow at eight, hoping they didn't leave for their expedition yet. Let's just hope they get delayed a day late so we can arrive. I'm going to see if I could get permission to borrow my parents' jet. Now we have a lot of work to do. I'll see you guys at my house at seven A.M. sharp."

The two monsters nodded and left to get the list of supplies they needed printed and go shopping. Javier was not really pleased on his friend's choice to follow his fellow co-workers into a dangerous place to go into. Yet as much as he was against this, Johnny still has a since of power over anyone and he was still quite a terrifying monster to go against too. And you could still feel that wave coming off of him.

He could only imagine what his co-workers were going to go through when they discover that they were planning on joining their expedition. No doubt Mike might be furious, or Randall. From what he the rumors that he heard, it seemed that Randall has a crush on the rock star or was it the other way around? Either way, everyone was sure that one of them harbored feelings for the other. And they were sure that a love would bloom while they were together on their journey.

And with him, Chet and Johnny suddenly showing up… chaos might just reign. There was no doubt going to be fighting from Johnny, Mike and Sulley, but Johnny could make things difficult for the rock star if he started flirting with her, especially if Randall saw a threat of him trying to hit on his crush. Oh yea… this was going to be very interesting…

* * *

><p>After a few hours of watching three competitive monsters trying and defeat each other at the racing video game, it was Fungus who came on top. He whooped and jumped up, doing a dance that seemed a bit embarrassing. He was craning his arms towards his body and out, swinging his hips to an unknown beat.<p>

Randall and Cheyenne groaned at their lost to their shorter friend. But they couldn't help but be glad that their friend won. But they still felt a pang of jealousy that he still beat them. The reptile monster looked over at the wolfish/dog-like monster.

"What's the score?"

"Well you're still in the lead with 129, Fungus right behind with 126 and then me at 122."

Mike's eye widen when he heard the score. They were really close to each other. Just three or four games from them tying. Yet he had to admit… watching them play against each other was very entertaining. They seemed just like brothers and sisters if you looked pass how different they looked and that they weren't from the same families. He looked at them to see that the two video game losing monsters were getting sick of their winning friend's dance. The grabbed some pillows and threw it at him, knocking him over.

He sat up and looked over at them, glaring. The two taller monsters laughed at his misfortunate. The chicken legged monster glare soon turned to evil smirk. He grabbed one of the three pillows that was thrown at him and went over and smacked them with it.

"Revenge!" he chuckled as the fell from the impact.

Cheyenne shook her head and sat up. A playful smirk on her face.

"Oh is that how you want to play it? Game one! PILLOW WAR!" she declared, snatching one of the pillows.

Randall did the same. Soon the three were attack each other pillows, using the chairs or anything else as shields. Instead of a regular pillow fight, they were acting like it was a war zone. Soon Mike and Sulley were dragged into the mix when they ended up getting hit with several pillows and they couldn't take getting smacked by them anymore. Waternoose was thankfully spared from getting involved into what seemed to be more of a game for teenage girls. But he couldn't help but admit that they did look like they were having fun.

Eventually it just came down that Sulley was the winner since of his strength. The other four monsters were sitting in the chairs or on the ground in exhaustion. They could see that it was getting late and they could already tell that Randall was exhausted from the day's events. Even though it wasn't a lot. But they didn't seem to care. After all a video game took them several hours since they were arguing so much about the graphics, storyline, and the history of the game so much and pausing the game because of the arguments.

Eventually they all headed to bed. They had a big day tomorrow and they couldn't wait to see how the start of their journey was going to begin…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! That ends that! For those who do not speak Spanish, translations! <strong>

_**Estamos muteros= We are so dead**_

_**Muy loco= very crazy**_

**There will be lots of that! So! To get the next chapter send lots of review and you will see more of the adventure that our heroes are going through quicker! The faster the reviews the faster I update! Review! **


	4. Welcome to Roarzil

**Here you are people! Welcome to another chapter and our characters have arrived in Roarzil! What will happen to them before they start their adventure? Well let's look and see…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Welcome to Roarzil<p>

As jet settled into one of Roarzil's airports, the six monsters walked out and went to explore the city. Randall was looking around the city, remembering stories that his Papouli told him when he was a child. He looked around. He wanted to keep his cool but the fact that he was in the place where his Papouli was hundreds of years ago was absolutely amazing! But he kept his cool and looked at his friend.

"So what's first?"

"Well, we have to find our guide. He's going to be leading us through the jungle."

Randall nodded.

"What!?" Mike exclaimed. "You just want to go straight into the jungle? We are in Roarzil, baby!"

"H-He does h-have a point…" Fungus replied.

Randall also nodded. He too wanted to look around, but he dared not voice it. He heard stories of his Papouli's adventures in this country and wanted to know more about him and the legacy the old time monster had left behind. He went over and grabbed her hand, his heart pounding at the action. He forced himself not to look nervous as he spoke.

"It would be nice to look around. After all there is a lot that we could learn and it could help with our expedition. Let's just relax before we begin. We can learn useful information before we begin. What do you say?"

Everyone looked hopeful at the chance to rest and explore the city they arrived in. The rock star noticed and sighed. She really wanted to begin their adventure, but she was outnumbered.

"Oh… fine. One more day. Then we begin our adventure tomorrow. There's a large golden statue of a local hero in the center of the city. We'll meet there at the end of the day. Agreed?"

They all nodded. She smiled and grabbed Randall and Fungus' hands.

"Later then!" she called, dragging them out with her. "See you three later!"

Sulley chuckled as Mike rolled his eye. Once again they were left alone while they went to spend time together and leaving them in the dust. The large blue behemoth looked at his friend and his boss. We wanted to see what they thought they should do while they had a chance to look around. It was a great opportunity for them to check out the local city and all of its attractions. And maybe hopefully they could spend a night at a hotel before they headed out into the forest. It was a nice thought.

"So what should we do first?" he asked.

"Well we can go look at some museums." Waternoose suggested. "Or we can go look for that large gold statue, that way we know where to meet them at."

"Great idea sir."

As the three monsters walked around, they say tall buildings with multiple windows and stairs. Clothing lines connected from rooftop to rooftop. Monsters all over were dressed to nothing, to various outfits. All of them were speaking a different language. However the three monsters had no clue where to find the large golden statue, and needed to ask something.

"Um… excuse, me, ma'am?" Sulley asked, coming up to an elderly woman that was selling blankets on the side of the road. "Do you know where the Golden statue is?"

The old women looked up at him. She was small, with five eyes, gray skin, wearing a red and purple dress. Her four arms were knitting a blanket. She took a while before she spoke.

"You are visitor, no?"

"Um… yes?" he replied.

She pointed down the street.

"Go down and make left turn, walk straight till you come to El Scario's restaurant and make a right. Go straight for about three blocks and you'll see it."

"Thank you ma'am." Waternoose replied.

The old woman nodded as they walked off. They followed the old women's instruction and came into the center of the city and found a large golden statue of a monster. The monster was wearing a hat, a mask, a cape and a belt. He was holding a sword up in the air. Waternoose looked at the statue. The monster seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place a name since the mask was covering his face.

"Wow, the guy must be the town hero. Maybe there's a plague around." Mike replied, looking around the statue for information on it.

He managed to find it on the other side. He motioned for Sulley and Waternoose to come over. Once they did, he started to read.

"Here is the statue dedicated to South Aaahmerica's hero, El Diablo. Due to his courage, wit, sacrifices and bravery, it is promised by El Diablo that he will protect anyone who needs it wherever he goes. May he be an inspiration to anyone he comes across and let his wisdom be passed on."

"Wow, he sounds like a great hero." Sulley replied.

"He must be if he's been declared South Aaahmerica's hero. He must've had many enemies." Waternoose responded.

The two other monsters nodded. Someone who was that big of a hero, had stories to tell and many enemies and allies with him. If this monster was alive today he could tell his children and grandchildren all the amazing adventures that he had faced when he was a young man. Unbeknownst to them, they were going to get quite a surprise on the other side of the statue.

Johnny, Chet and Javier were looking through the city, looking for Javier's co-workers. Or in Johnny's case, trying to find the beautiful rock star that he was planning on wooing during the trip. Yet so far they had no luck.

"See anyone Javier?" The Worthington heir asked.

Javier shook his head.

"Man, we're never going to find them! We might as well just give up!" Chet replied.

"If we give up then it's guarantee that we're not going to find them. Give it time." Johnny replied, looking around.

As his back was turn, someone end up running in to him. The monster stumbled back, his scales, turning to the color of Johnny's dark purple fur and his red jacket. Johnny turned to see who the monster that just ran into him.

"Hey watch were you're-" they both started and stopped when they recognized each other.

"Boggs?"

"Worthington?" Randall responded in surprised, going back to his normal colors. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Randall was about to reply when someone calling his name interrupted him.

"Randy!"

Randall turned to look at the person, but was tackled into the ground. He groaned in pain and looked to see the energetic rock star sitting on his stomach. He let his head fall back.

"Cheyenne… get off of me. Before I decide to smash your guitar to bits." He threatened.

"I have five others. So go ahead." She told them, a smile on her face.

He frowned, forgetting his old fraternity leader was watching the scene. He pondered what it would take to get her off of him. An idea popped into his head, causing him to smirk. He laid his head on the ground. Knowing this will get to her.

"Okay fine. Then I guess you'll never taste my cupcakes again."

The girl gasped in horror, like not having his cupcakes were the end of the world for her. She pointed a finger at him in accusation.

"You evil reptile! Holding cupcakes hostage! How dare you?"

"I won't if you get off of me."

She scrambled off of him and helped him up. He chuckled as he dusted the dirt off his himself and crossed his arms, an amused smirk plastered on his face. She gave him a fake glare and lifted a finger into the air. The reptile monster knew where this was going and tried to make sure that he didn't laugh at his friend's over-the-top love for his cupcakes, or just any of his bake good in general.

"Your dictatorship of bake goods will last no longer! Not with this rebel around!"

He chuckled.

"That 'rebel'" he started making air quotes on the word "Rebel", "will just save my goodies to live in her stomach."

"Which they will belong," she answered, patting her stomach.

Randall shook his head. He was sure if he'd ever had a bakery, she would've just bought the whole place just so he could bake goodies for her. Not that he wouldn't mind. He did love to bake. He cracked a smile and grabbed her ear, gently tugging on it.

"Just don't raid my Hover Fridge. I spent two years working on that. And this is a test situation for it." He blinked and remembered his old fraternity. He looked at them and back at Cheyenne. "Okay quick introduction here. Cheyenne these are my old fraternity brothers, Johnny Worthington the third, Chet Alexander and Javier Rios. Worthington, Alexander and Rios, this is Cheyenne Wags."

"Oh we know who she is!" Chet exclaimed. "She is like the coolest rock star chick ever! Our question for you is how does she know a loser like you?"

Randall and Cheyenne narrowed their eyes at him.

"That 'loser'," she started, "happens to be my best friend. We've known each other since elementary school."

Chet chuckled nervously and hid behind Javier so the rock star and the reptilian scarer wouldn't kill him. The bug type monster rolled his eyes at the one-eyed crab monster. Chet could be such an idiot sometimes. He looked over to see that she was practically ready to kill him. But it was Randall that maneuvered around him and slammed Chet against the statue. All three of the former fraternity looked at him with wide eyes.

Randall was holding Chet with on hand on his chest and another holding up his eye lid so he could keep eye contact with him. He growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Call me anything degrading again and you're going to regret it Alexander."

He slammed his head against the statue and walked over to Cheyenne. She smirked and linked her arm around his.

"As fun as it is talking to you boys. We have a city to look at before our big adventure."

Randall looked around, noticing that someone from their party was missing.

"Um, Chey? I believe the Funk-meister is missing."

"No he's not," she told him. "He went to get some food at that burrito stand. And you know Fungus. He's going to order the whole menu. I can't believe he's not fat yet."

"High metabolism. It runs in his family."

"Oh right. Eesh, last Thanksgiving they practically devoured the whole table. If it wasn't for you and your parents amazing cooking skills the rest of us would starve."

"So true."

"Actually," Johnny replied, moving in front of them. "Javier here was telling us that you were going to be in Roarzil and you were on some expedition. And we wanted to help."

"More Mons?" The rock star groaned.

"Hey we can be useful!" Chet spoke up.

"I highly doubt that." Randall replied. "Let's go Cheyenne. We need to find our guide."

He looked back to see his other friend still at the food stand, receiving his food. He rolled his eyes and went over to him. He came back with his assistant, dragging him by his arm. Of course the tri-spectacle monster had his arm full of food. He was currently munching on Churro.

"W-what do you want?" Fungus asked, swallowing.

"We're leaving. We have to find our guide." He looked at Johnny, "So sorry but… there's already six in our group. We don't need tag-a-longs."

"Hey we can't be useful!" Chet replied.

"Of course we can. Javier here can speak Spanish, that will help us a lot with getting directions and if we run into… other inhabitants of the jungle. Chet here can help with cooking and I can help with heavy lifting."

Randall, Fungus and Cheyenne looked at each other.

"Excuse us," Cheyenne replied to Johnny then turned to her friends. "Randall, Fungus, Prod Squad meeting."

The Prod Squad, or Prodigy Squad, was the name of their little group. It was mostly a large nudge to their childhood that they were prodigies in one way or another over something. Randall was good when it came to science and technology, Fungus was a wit with math equations and Cheyenne could play over 200 instruments. So whenever anyone in their school saw them, they always referred to them as the Prod Squad. A name that the school gave them since they were the only three kids that had exceptional talents at a very young age.

"Prod Squad meeting?" Chet asked and looked at Johnny, who shrugged and also looked confused.

Fungus was about to join the group but decided he need a place to hold his food for a quick meeting. He went over to Chet and handed him the food.

"H-hold this for m-me will you?"

The crab like monster didn't get a chance to answer as Fungus shoved the food into his arms and went over to the meeting. When the three finally huddled up, they went straight into business.

"You think we should invite them?" she asked.

"I don't. I think Worthington is just in it for something. I don't trust him. Javier I don't mind. I always thought he was a cool mon. Chet's okay but he can be really annoying." The lizard-monster replied.

"But they could be useful. Sullivan might need help when it comes to some heavy lifting. Johnny and Javier can help him with that. Chet can help us with carrying some equipment." She rationalized.

"Sh-she does have a-a point." Fungus spoke up.

"I don't know. Just having Worthington around… I just don't feel comfortable."

"Well I have a feeling he's the type that won't take a no for an answer."

"He's not. I know this because we were in the same fraternity."

"W-we can keep a close eye o-on h-h-him. Will that h-help?"

Randall blinked and thought about it. He nodded. But he didn't like that Johnny was going to be coming with them. He had a feeling Johnny was going to outdo him in something or try something that he didn't like and he was going to have to defend himself on it. He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if they severely screw up on anything can I be the first to chew them out?"

"Anything you want dude," Cheyenne replied. "So it's settled. They're coming. Fungus, see if you can find Waternoose and your-coworkers. We'll still be here waiting for you."

"S-sure thing." He replied.

He started walking off but stopped and grabbed his food from Chet. He gave him a quick thanks and took off looking for the other three members of their expedition. Randall and Cheyenne looked at the three monsters in front of them. The lizard monster sighed.

"Well this is one unexpected welcome in Roarzil." He told her.

"No kidding." She answered.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the ending of the chapter! Johnny and them have infiltrated Cheyenne's group. Will Waternoose ever figure out why the person of the statue look so familiar? Oh and Fungus eating a lot of food. It just fits for some reason. I can just see him snacking on something all the time despite the laid back situation is. And it's funny in a way! So with that… review! <strong>


End file.
